


just a little sense of history repeating

by ladyvivien



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Gunplay, Het and Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/ladyvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers another gun, another room, another agent bound to a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little sense of history repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Since M knew Silva as Tiago first, that's how she refers to him here.

She’s in the middle of a report when her screen flickers, the document she was working on replaced by a video. It’s a livestream, she realises, and although she doesn’t recognise the room, she knows all too well the two men who occupy it. 

Tiago has a gun to James’ head. 

There’s a difference between knowing and seeing, between ordering someone to take the shot and watching helplessly as someone presses the barrel of a gun to his temple.

Or, in this case, his mouth. 

She realises with a jolt what’s really going on here. Tiago didn’t hack into her computer to show her James being shot. He wanted her to see him being toyed with. 

She remembers another gun, another room, another agent bound to a chair.

 _Pretty boy, Tiago, suck it for me, there’s a good boy. Yes, just like that darling. Show me what you want me to do to your cock._

Tiago is repeating it, almost word for word. James looks faintly disgusted - he likes to be in charge of his seductions - but he takes the gun between his lips obediently, and she can’t repress a flicker of arousal in such a submissive act from her most recalcitrant agent.

“Oh, you’re good,” he purrs. “You’ve done this before. Naughty boy.”

He has, they both have. She gave them their assignments, left them in no doubt as to what was expected of them, and stayed on the line as they took it or gave it and let them hear her breath speeding up. 

She watches as Tiago moves to the nearest computer, taps in a code and the perspective shifts to a close-up of James’s beautiful, brilliant mouth. His eyes are half-closed, lost in a reverie.

“Did she make you do this? Did she make you get down on your knees and use your mouth on her?”

James moans around the gun and she feels her insides quake. Oh, 007 is such a good boy when he wants to be, taking her orders as though he did it every day when she tells him to lick or bite or suck, to do it harder, to make her come all over his face. Tiago is going to have fun with him, she can tell.

“She made me do it, too.” 

Made? She never made him. Oh, she gave him the order - _down on your knees, 003, you know what I want_ \- but it wasn’t as though he didn’t want to. She’d seen the way he looked at her, trembled when she brushed past him. The bulge tenting his suit trousers, the flutter of his lashes as he looked up at her through them. She was only giving him permission to take what she knew he wanted. 

Tiago smiles coldly, his manic grin wiped away by a far more terrifying emotion.

“Or did you think you were the only one? That you were special?”

He’d caught her, once, hand wrapped around 006’s cock, wanking him off expertly after a mission where he had, for once, managed not to fall into bed with the girl who had been giving him the eye all week. He’d looked confused, hurt, had apologised and walked away. She knows that was when he’d started playing his own game, but she’s not going to take responsibility for his hurt feelings. 

“That’s what she does, James. Chooses whichever pretty face catches her eye. And you are very, very pretty...” He trails his finger down James’s jawline and she shivers with him. “What else have you done for Queen and country, hmm?”

She remembers the way Tiago would tremble and flush when she told him what he needed to do, what this man or that woman liked, how to get himself ready. 

She doubts he was really as scared as he pretended to be before she sent him on his first assignment with a man. She remembers the glint in his wide eyes as he asked her if being fucked up the arse would hurt, and that little shuddering breath when she’d murmured that it could be quite pleasant, really. 

“I do what’s necessary,” James says evenly, when Tiago pulls the gun away to let him answer. He can’t wipe his mouth with his hands tied, and his chin is wet and shiny with spit. 

“And how often do you enjoy it?”

“I like my job,” he says mildly. “I’m rather good at it.” That’s the understatement of the year. He’s the best she has, the best since Tiago before he went rogue. Possibly even better. She shouldn’t play favourites with her children, but when it comes to these two she never could help herself. 

“She chose you for a reason, you know. Not just your...physical prowess.” Tiago trails his fingers down James’s torso, and she can see him shudder. “She has a type. Ruthless. Charming. Equipped.”

She finds herself blushing, which annoys her. It isn’t entirely true, she tells herself defensively. When she’s selecting agents to go on missions that require a certain level of intimacy, it only makes sense to choose the most aesthetically pleasing. And no woman worth her salt is going to give up state secrets for a man with a small cock. 

“So, Mr James. How do you measure up?”

Tiago unbuckles James’s belt, pulls down the zip and manoeuvres him out of his trousers and boxers. She’s not surprised to see him half-hard - even at his most manipulative, Tiago has always been seductive. That’s why she’s in this mess, after all. All that flirting, all those heated looks... He may have feigned surprise when she finally acted on it, but she knew what his endgame was. But here? She’s not so sure. Still, that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy the show.

“Oh, you are a big boy. I can see why she likes you.” 

He bends, taking James’s cock between slim fingers and snaking out his tongue to tease the other man’s slit. James groans, and Tiago settles down to indulge.

She remembers tracing his entrance with warm, wet fingers and easing them in gently - _such a good boy, Tiago, taking my fingers like this._ Easing the plugs in, each one larger than the next, whispering in his ear that he was special enough to play with her personal collection, telling him she knew just how much they were stretching him out. And then her cock, plunging into him as she felt the base rub against her clit, losing any vestige of control as she pounded him relentlessly and crooned into his ear. _Take it, you’re mine aren’t you, my little slut, so eager, such a good boy, you’ll do anything I ask._

James’s hips are jerking as Tiago sucks him off, his breath coming in quick, angry snorts. He doesn’t want to like it, but he does, she can tell. She knows that expression, how he doesn’t want to let his guard down but he just can’t help himself. Her hand shifts unconsciously to the holster on the inside of her thigh, and further up. 

It takes a moment to disable her gun, and then she’s sliding it through her wet heat, moaning as she watches Tiago deep-throat James. Impressive work, she’s never quite been able to manage it herself. Then again, isn’t that what they’re for, to do the jobs she can’t or won’t?

James comes embarrassingly quickly - Tiago always was good with his mouth - and when Tiago pulls away, he laughs as James stains his trousers with his come. Then the gun is back and her stomach sinks, but it’s just Tiago playing again and James takes the gun with less reluctance this time, too boneless and shagged-out to care. That’s always been her favourite side of him, so pliant when he’s had his fun, so content to let her do with him as she will. 

Tiago works it in and out of his mouth slowly. 

“That’s it, James. Show me what she does to you, hm?”

James actually does a reasonable approximation as far as she can tell, and Tiago’s certainly pleased. She’s refined her technique over the years, of course, and James prefers it a little rougher, to feel her teeth scraping against the length of his cock. She can see it excites her former agent, hears him urge the younger man on with filthy words he learnt from her. 

They’re such a perfect match, the three of them.

She’s spasming around the gun and the strangled gasp Tiago makes as he comes in his trousers watching James tongue the metal sends a new wave of shudders through her. Oh, her boys. Such a shame Tiago turned out the way he did, she could have had such fun with them. 

As it is, the helicopters circle and swoop in for their prey. She wonders how Tiago will react when he sees her. She’ll be cold, unaffected, punish him for disobeying her for so long. It’s the withdrawing of her interest that always hurt him most, that made him cling to her, promise to be better next time. James just sees it as a challenge, and maybe that’s why he’s her favourite. 

She eases the gun out slowly, shivering at the sensations. She wants to hand it back to Q, show him what she’s done to his little toy and watch as the blush spreads over those high cheekbones. She wants to put it to his lips and tell him to clean it. She wants to put James’ cock to his lips, tell him to clean that too. Her pretty boys, so eager to please her. 

She has hours till the helicopter lands, she thinks. Her hand hovers over the intercom before she presses it.

“Eve, I’d like a word with Q - can you call him up from whatever lab he’s hidden himself away in? And I’d like you to join us.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

M smiles. “Good girl.”


End file.
